Warm Snow
by Mistress Taru
Summary: A blizzard in Egypt is rare, as well as Bunny's increased interest in the winter spirit who has made it. - this is a prompt from the JackRabbit VDay challenge on tumblr by the-white-pendulum.


Warm Snow

A Prompt from the-white-pendulum: Jack and Bunny at snowy Egypt. It can be from the pyramids, the sphinx… etc. Cuddling, kissing, just hugging…

:::

Bunnymund couldn't believe his ears when he heard of the blizzard in Egypt. He knew who would do such a thing, obviously, it was just a matter of how. Most of the country was a desert and way too hot for snow to pile up on the sand, but somehow, the impeccable Jack Frost found a way to give Egyptians four inches of snow.

He had to see this for himself. He raced down a tunnel, shivering when snow and sand fell on top of his head after opening it on the other side. He looked up at the great Sphinx, seeing snow on its paws and sprinkling off its head as the chilly wind blew. Bunny followed the wind, searching for its small yet powerful wielder. He found himself at the foot of a pyramid, and standing at the snow-covered top was none other than Jack Frost. The kid was smiling, proud of his work. Bunny couldn't help but smile too, finding Jack's happiness infectious. Jack noticed him at the bottom of the pyramid before the rabbit could find any words to say. "Hey, Kangaroo!" The eternal teen shouted, sliding down the pyramid like a snowboarder. Bunny turned away in time before a swish of snow hit him in the face. "What're you doing here?"

"I was curious, mate." Bunnymund replied honestly. "How did you do this?"

"Mother Nature gave me a hand." Jack said. The Pooka was a little surprised; Mother Nature didn't just do favors for people. "See, I heard these kids in Cairo actually talking about me, wishing that they could get some snow and see Jack Frost like American kids could, so I batted my eyelashes at Mother Nature and asked her to let me bring a little snow here." He smiled awkwardly due to Bunny's silence. "Go ahead, say how stupid this is…"

"Naw, mate…" Bunnymund shook his head. "It was a ripper thing ya did. Can they see you now?"

"Yeah, I was playing with them earlier today!" Jack said. "You know, I got over three million believers now."

"Three million? You've been counting?"

"Yeah, I know, that's silly, too." The teen leaned on his staff. "But three million in a year's pretty good, right?" He looked up at his work on the pyramid.

Bunny sighed inwardly. He noticed that the boy was still nervous and awkward around him, probably (most likely) because of their past and last Easter. He never truly realized how sensitive Jack was until they all joined forces against Pitch, seeing the winter spirit was a sad and lonely boy under the mischievous smirk. The rabbit would cringe every time he thought of when he almost hit the poor kid; when he learned about what really happened, how Pitch tried to manipulate him due to his loneliness… his heart ached, knowing how that felt. He was so glad that Jack chose guardianship and not that evil creature. Bunny had apologized, but maybe that wasn't enough.

Since then, Bunny started seeing Jack as more than an icy nuisance. He started noticing his different kinds of smiles, his cute laugh, and the amazing colors of his blue eyes that he had to turn into paint swatches for this Easter. He would watch Jack fly on the wind, stand on his staff like a bird on a perch, and observe every unique snowflake he would create with his hands. Now that he thought about it, he didn't find Jack to be a nuisance at all anymore. However, he still wasn't quite sure what he felt for the boy. "Hey, aren't you cold?" Jack broke the silence again.

"Naw, the fur's workin' fine. It's when the temperature's sub-arctic is the problem." He rubbed his paws over his chest fur.

"Yeah? Good." Jack said simply. There was that awkwardness again.

"Hey mate, how 'bout a race?" Bunny challenged, seeing the boy's face light up. "First one to the Sphinx wins. We'll start at the top of the pyramid."

"You sure?" Jack smirked. "There's a lot of snow for a little rabbit to be running through."

"Doesn't matter what the terrain is, ya whacker." Bunny grinned right back. "A rabbit will always win the race."

"Not in every story I've heard." The winter spirit flew to the top of the pyramid while Bunny used a tunnel to get there. Jack created a pair of icy slopes for them to ski down. "Ready… go!" The race began, the two sliding down the ancient pyramid. The Pooka took off like a rocket when he landed on the snowy sand and Jack did the same. The kid couldn't believe that Bunny was as fast as the wind that carried him. Since they were neck and neck, they decided to make it a little more interesting; Jack would make ice patches and bumps in the snow while Bunny would throw a weapon, each trying to trick the other up.

Bunnymund laughed along with the winter spirit. This was how they always connected, through their friendly rivalry and competitions. But when the race would end, it was like they had nothing else; back to the awkward conversations and that nervous look in Jack's eyes whenever Bunny would approach him. How was this ever going to change?

The race ended in a tie, the two of them standing and panting before the great Sphinx. "Well, I win by default cuz I'm a rabbit." Bunny joked.

"No way, I win cuz I'm younger than you!" Jack replied. They laughed, only to be followed by more weird silence. "Well, it's gonna get warm again, so I'd better get going before Mother Nature yells at me for overstaying my welcome."

"Jack, wait!" Bunnymund got an idea after the boy said that. Out of his bandolier, he pulled a small, polished and carved jade egg on a chain, and held it out to the teen. "I want ya to have this. It's a key to the Warren. Hold it to any surface and it will open a tunnel straight to it." Jack didn't take it at first.

"Why… would you give me this?" Jack asked quietly.

"Jack…" Bunny saw that sensitive look again. "I don't want you to feel like… like you can't come to me for anythin'. We're mates, yeah? So you can come to me with any problems, or if ya just feel like visitin'. Ya don't hafta be… scared of me." And there was more silence. Bunny's ears dropped, wondering if it was something he said.

"Is that what I seem like to you, scared?" Jack shook his head, taking a step closer to the Pooka. "I don't want you to think that! Of course I know we're friends! It's just… I'm not… well, that's not entirely what it…" His cheeks were turning pink. "What I'm trying to say is…" He quickly decided that he couldn't say it, but instead he'd show it. He hovered off the ground, getting closer to Bunny's face, and gently pressing his lips against his.

Bunny was obviously shocked. He wasn't expecting this at all; however, it seemed to make sense to him now, anyway. The way Jack was acting around him; it wasn't fear, it was… He felt the kid pull away; about to fly away quickly since he was already in the air, but Bunny was faster, wrapping his arms around Jack's small waist and pulling him close. "Oh no mate, you're not kiss-and-runnin' from me." Bunny leaned in to give the boy a deeper kiss, tilting his head and slipping his flat tongue into Jack's mouth. It was Jack's turn to be surprised, letting the rabbit explore his mouth and melting into the kiss, feeling dizzy and unable to breathe. Bunny's body was so warm and his lips and tongue were so _hot…_ it felt so good. After the moment of shock, Jack kissed back, pressing his tongue to the Pooka's and wrapping his arms around his furry neck, his staff dropped and forgotten beside him. Bunny growled in satisfaction, and the two kissed for several minutes under the snow-topped Sphinx. They finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, their breath creating steam. They pressed their noses together, looking into each other's eyes with wonder.

"So… what does this mean?" Jack asked innocently. The rabbit let out a quiet laugh.

"It means we don't have to be lonely anymore, Jack." Bunny said, pulling away to show Jack the jade egg amulet once more. "And if ya ever do feel that way, you come see me and I'll fix that for ya. My home is yours, too." Jack took the amulet, holding it to his heart.

"Thank you, Bunny. Thanks so much…" Jack felt tears well up in his eyes while Bunny pulled him in for another warm hug.

"No worries, mate." Bunnymund nuzzled his chin into soft, snow-white hair. "And don't you forget: I'm one of your three million believers, too."

:::

**A/N**: To the-white-pendulum: I hope you like it! *hands it to you shyly* I love your art, especially the How I Met Your Mother spoof! Do continue to draw great JackRabbit art!

3 Taru-chan


End file.
